Happy Mothers Day
by Midnight Crew
Summary: A short Mothers Day oneshot for the characters from The Blazing Comet and The Lunar Destiny, starring Frostwing.


**Anyways, this is a slight AU where the cats live like humans, in houses and such. Each Clan is really a group of neighborhoods that have loyalty to each other and rivalries with the other Neighborhoods, they do follow the names of the clans though. **

**This is just a Mothers Day special for the Blazing Comet and The Lunar Destiny.**

* * *

Frostwing sighed in contentment as she woke up, curled up on her bed, eyes fluttering open. Something felt different about this day, but the white she-cat just couldn't think of what it was, not off the top of her head at least. Give her a few minutes to fully wake up and she'd remember it.

"Happy mothers day!" Lunarpaw shrieked as she jumped onto Frostwings bed, killing the last bits of sleepiness from her.

Or her daughter could marge in and announce it at the top of her lungs.

The dark purple almost black shecat continued to bounce energetically on her mothers bed, showing no respect for privacy or knocking before entering, "I got you the best gift ever!" she shouted.

"You did?" Frostwing asked with a weak smile as she sat up, whatever it was, she knew it was probably her daughters arrogance that made her think it was the 'best gift ever', but whatever she got her, Frostwing would most likely love.

"Come on, let me show you!" Lunarpaw yelled, dragging Frostwing out of bed and down the stairs. She stopped in front of the door before opening it and revealing to her mother her gift.

A sleek blue motorcycle with a big bow on ot.

"That's...my present?" Frostwing asked, she didn't know what to say. She also didn't know how to ride those death machines.

Lunarpaw nodded, very pleased with her gift. She had gotten it by talking her much older boyfriend, Phoenixblaze, into buying it for her. It was without a doubt, the greatest present ever, there was no way anyone would be able to outdo what Lunarpaw did. That was a fact.

"It's...it's great," Frostwing said with a forced smile, it was great, but not for her.

There was just no way anyone was going to make her ride a motorcycle or learn to drive one, that was more so something her ex-mate would like, but not her.

"I knew you would love it!" Lunarpaw boasted with that ever so arrogant smile of hers, "After all, it's from me, that means its perfect. Everything I touch and give is perfect so duh you like it," the apprentice then made a face, "It's way better than anything than that stupid brother of mine could even try to give you."

Frostwing sighed, "Lunarpaw, be nice when talking about your brother," she scolded gently, it was probably too much to ask to have Lunarpaw just not talk about her son for today.

She felt sad knowing that he wasn't in NightClan anymore, when she and Cherrydrop had divorced, her ex-Mate got custody over her only son, and so he took Cometpaw with him to SunClan. Though they still lived in the same town, she hardly got to see her son. The most they usually got to see each other was during holidays, and those times were usually spent with him and his sister fighting.

Those two were going to kill each other one day.

"No! Cometpaw is mean and rude and a jerk!" Lunarpaw shouted, though he probably only acted that way in retaliation to her own horrible traits, Frostwing was sure of it.

She turned when she saw a sleek black Mercedes pull into the drive way. Speak of the devils and they will come.

Cherrydrop was the first to get out, opening the driver side door and climbing out, after him, the passenger car door opened up and Cometpaw stepped out.

He was so much bigger than the last time Frostwing had seen him. His red fur had become sleek much like his father, and he had a bit of fur on his head longer then the rest, covering part of his face.

Cometpaw looked around, and the bored, uninterested expression on his face seemed to lighten slightly when he spotted Frostwing.

"Hi," he said stepping forward a bit so he was in front of the cat, "Happy mothers day, mum."

Frostwing smiled at her red furred son, "Thank you, Cometpaw," she said.

He smiled at her and Cherrydrop elbowed him slightly, seeming to remind him of something. Without a word, he hurried to the side of the car, opening the back door and pulling something out before hurrying back up to Frostwing.

"Here...for you," he said, a tiny smile on his face as he handed her a large boutique of flowers, the flowers that Frostwing liked. The very _expensive _exotic flowersthat she liked.

She took the flowers and looked at him, "Cometpaw, this must have cost you a lot," she said.

"I used my allowance money to buy it, saved up and did extra chores to get extra money," he said, obviously proud of doing so, "It's called the Royal Radiance boutique."

Behind her, Lunarpaw made a face, "You got her flowers for mothers day? How cheap can you be?" she said glaring at her brother, "I got her a motorcycle! Now that's a present!"

Cometpaw's smile turned into a scowl and he glared at his sister, "Mum doesn't even _like _motorcycles, you mousebrain!"

"Well she doesn't like things that die in three days either!"

"Mum likes flowers! Don't pretend she doesn't!"

"She likes motorcycles more!"

Frostwing smiled and laughed at her two kits petty argument, what mattered was that they gave her something from the heart, Cometpaw more so than Lunarpaw. At least he knew what she liked and he didn't even live with her.

"How about we go inside and have breakfast?" she offered, breaking up the fight her kits were having with the promise of food.

It was a nice Mothers Day, and so long as they didn't break anything in their fight this year, it would continue to be a great Mothers Day


End file.
